capretttovitafandomcom-20200213-history
Capretto Vita (Obstacle Course) Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name This Is My New Page Talking About My Obstacle Course. It Will Have Stuff Soon Capretto Vita Capretto Vita Is My Spoof Off Of Sasuke (Ninja Warrior) We Have 2 All Stars Connor B. and Coty C. Who Have Both Completed The Final Stage Twice Other Competitors have ranks. The Ranks go like: 5 All Star (Reached The Second Stage At Least 3 Times) 4 Veteran (Has Gotten Half Way Through The First Stage At Least 3 Times) 3 Regular (Has Gotten Past The First Obstacle, And Has Competed Three Or More Times) 2 Competitor (More Than Once) 1 Newbie (Once) Competitors Per Competition Will Be Listed By Experience Or Who Usually Does Better Competitors Per Competition 1st-1 2nd-2 3rd-2 4th-3 5th-3 6th-4 7th-3 8th-2 9th-2 10th-4 (#s 23-26) 11th-5 12th-5 Competitions Starting In 2010 There Will A Competition Every Season Or Every 3 Months (4 a year) So, The 2010 Year Will Be Like CV (Winter) JANUARY (2010 Will Be Held In February) CV (Spring) APRIL CV (Summer) JULY CV (Fall) OCTOBER RESULTS FINISH TERMS Failed- When Someone's Foot Hits The Ground It Is Considered Over Disqualified On- Went Of The Course Or Has Broken A Course Rule Time Up On- Ran Out Of Time Completed Final Stage (Seconds Left)- Has Completed The Last Stage All Stars Connor B. Connor Is The Founder Of Capretto Vita And The Only One To Compete In All 10 Making Him The Only To Compete In The First He Has Completed The 1st Stage 10 Times The 2nd 8 Times And The Final 2 Times. He has quit as Co-Creator Due to YouTube merger He Will NOT compete in Capretto Vita. He Has Completed The 1st Stage 6 Times The 2nd And The Final 2 Times. ^Did Not Take His Gloves Off Other Competitors Hunter Damron has competed in the 11th and 12th and failed the Chain Cling in both attempts {Competitor} Greg Foster has competed in the 4th, 5th, 7th, 10th, and 11th competitions and failed the Log Hop, Timed Out On The Step Up, failed the Logging, Step Up, and Square Stepping {Regular} Cody Foster has competed in the 5th, 10th, and 11th, and 12th competition and failed the Quad Step and Log Change in the next two and then Timed Out On The Log Hop {Veteran} Evan Foster has competed in the 11th and 12th and failed the See Saw and then the Octuplet {Competitor} Alexis Snowgomez has competed in 12th and failed the Octuplet {Newbie} OBSTACLES Stage 1 has a harsh time limit for speed and has most balance obstacles, in the future possible time taker challenges will be set Stage 2 has strength obstacles and usually a huge if not no time limit frame it used to have balance obstacles because they tier you out for the strength obstacles Final Stage has balance, strength, and speed as well as the below 10 sec avg time limit balance obstacles require speed after the 4th comp a rope was added to swing with (for Strength, until the 11th) as well as to climb to keep there forever as a symbol. Stage 1 Mostly Speed and Balance. Stage 2 Mostly Strength, some Balance. 15 Sec Brakes Final Stage All Speed and Strength. RESULTS From the competition all results will be posted but before a competition every possible competitor is listed by # 1st Edition V.2 Trial 3 Test 4 Competition 5 6.X Episode 7 8th Season Operation 9 10th Mission 11th Edition (Fall 2009) Air: December 5th YouTube Channel: 1AceMoneyMaker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PuFcxMGeIQ V.12 (Winter 2010) Air: January 29th http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjS4ngneVDo&feature=related January 31st http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBmUv1gdmIs&feature=related Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Latest activity Category:Browse